Kazetotomoni Oshinagasa
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds herself stuck 112 years in the past when a battle against a hollow goes awry. Fem!Ichigo Time Travel fanfic; More Inside, rated T for safety reasons-


A/N. Warrior's chick requested I do a KenseixFem!Ichigo fanfic. I'm also using this to kinda help test a new personality type for Fem!Ichigo. I always wondered what'd it be like if canon!Ichigo was outwardly at least. She won't be neccesarily calmer in nature, just a bit quieter than her canon counterpart, also a lot more sarcastically prone. She's just as easy to irritate however, she just doesn't always outwardly show it. This is also me finding out and testing to see if people like the personality instead of the canon one. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the story! And sorry in advance the piss-poor sorry excuse for a summory. I kinda skipped doing it right away in favor of actually writing the story... And well this is what happened. Again, sorry.

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finds herself stuck 112 years in the past when a battle against a hollow goes awry. Will Ichigo be able to find her way back to her own time, and if and when she does, will she want to after falling for a certain hot-headed visored?

**WARING!- FEM!ICHIGO FANFIC; also she may seem a little to very OOC depending on your viewpoint, that is all on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo.**

* * *

"_What's up with this thing?!"_

"_Does it look like I know?!"_

"_Both of you just shut up and attack!"_

"_Wait! Ichigo! WATCH OUT!"_

"_Ah?"_

"_ICHIGO!"_

* * *

**Episode 1: Facing the Past**

* * *

The scent of smoke and fire filled the air, making just simply breathing a difficult task as the air clogged up with smoke, a shaded figure suddenly landing amidst the chaos as rampant flames seared the ground. Not far off, the ground shook violently as a ghastly monster reared its ugly head, face hidden by a bone white mask as it continued to rampage unhindered, its actions devastating results only being further emphasized by the many horrified screams as bystanders ran in fear of the gigantic creature.

"How in hell did I get caught up in this mess?" The figure, a young girl appearing no older than 15 or so, grumbled under her breath. Her eyes narrowed in growing annoyance as her grip tightened around the squirming bundle held in the crook of her right arm, a gigantic blade being loosely held in the other while she glared threateningly at the beast that had sent the whole place into the bowels of chaos without so much as a warning beforehand. Her eyes widened the minimalist amount in surprise before her expression evened out again, the monster suddenly snapping its head in her direction and releasing a large orb of condensed energy almost instantaneously. Bringing up the blade, she easily knocked the oncoming attack away from her, the resulting explosion from when it finally hit something causing her strawberry blonde hair to whip violently around in the subsequent winds the attack had managed to kick up. "How troublesome…" Seemingly flashing out of existence, the girl dodged yet another oncoming attack, her attention being drawn from the problem at hand for all of five seconds before she refocused her attention back towards the monster as a group, a total of six or so people, showed up, all clad in roughly the same, familiar outfit, and two of which looking even more familiar than their outfits.. Only barely noting their arrival, she leapt from the roof she had landed on previously towards another one, the building erupting in flames not even two seconds after she had left.

"Hey!" The girl ignored the obvious yell, instead choosing to seemingly disappear in a large burst of speed, reappearing in the air a few feet behind the monster's head, bundle still held in her arm as she hefted the blade onto her shoulder. Snorting derisively through her nose, she disappeared yet again as the monster's head suddenly split open, blood gushing out from the wound for a few seconds before it collapsed, body suddenly dissipating into nothingness as it finally disappeared.

"What the-?" a man with long red hair called out in shock, the surprise evident in his expression as he stared on in wonder. He almost jumped out of his skin when the girl suddenly appeared in front of him and the others, expression dull as if she hadn't just felled a gigantic monster in one swing. The shock was short-lived however as he quickly gathered his wits about himself, adopting a serious expression as a large, bulky man with short white hair walked up to her, expression just as serious if not more so.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked, only to find himself almost curling in on himself in pain as she delivered a harsh kick without warning, the majority of her leg making contact with his stomach and knocking the air right out of him. "What the hell-?"

"My name is Ichigo. And I'm not a kid, you baka."

"Ha, says who? You can't be older than 15…"

"I'm 17." The girl, Ichigo, bit back, her expression remaining dull the whole entire time she argued with the white haired man. At the information, the man gave a snort, grumbling out a response even though he had technically lost the small argument,

"Still a kid." The remark only resulted in further unwanted and impromptu pain as the girl kneed him in the stomach.

"Yes, and you are still a baka." Any further disagreements were cut short however as a dark skinned man wearing a man walked up to the both of them, eyes immediately focusing in on her.

"What is your division?" the masked man asked, resulting in her staring blankly at him for a few minutes before finally responding, the bundle in her arms still squirming about.

"0.2." she replied simply, gaze drifting down the bundle yet again before she finally walked over to the red haired man, immediately shoving it into the man's arms. "Here, don't drop her."

"Her?"

"Yes her." As if it had known that it was being talked about, the bundle gave a long sharp cry, resulting in the man pulling the blanket away to reveal what was held inside. The man blinked when he saw the infant baby, face screwed up as tears spilled from tightly shut eyes.

"She slew a hollow while carrying a baby?"

"Apparently. Hey kid-" the man only barely managed to block the oncoming kick in response to the apparently insulting nickname as he continued to speak unperturbed, "0.2 isn't a division kid. There's only 13 of them."

"You asked what division I was. You never said anything about which division I was a part of. So I gave you the division."

"No you didn't!" the man yelled out in response, a huge tick mark appearing on his forehead as he began to get very irritated by the girl. She was more worse than his assistant captain.

"Yes I did. One divided by five is 0.2 right?"

"Huh?"

"My name is comprised of the characters for one and five. You asked what division, so I divided one by five. It's 0.2." A wide grin finally plastered itself on the girl's face as she stood back and watched the white haired man seethe in frustration and anger. He was just about to lunge at her when the dark skinned man a bald man rushed forward to hold the man back.

"Muguruma-taicho! Please calm down!" It continued for a little while longer before the white haired man, who was obviously the leader of the group, calmed down enough to talk to her without trying to brutally murder her.

"Snotty little brat." He had to duck under an attempted roundhouse kick to what would've been his head for the insult before continuing, "So which division are you a part of?" At the question she blinked for a few moments, the amused grin finally dropping from her expression as she proceeded to eye the man.

"I don't have one." She finally answered, hefting her sword off of her shoulder before embedding in the nearby earth.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Every shinigami has one." The bald man commented in confusion, looking at her as if she'd just grown a second and third head.

"I mean exactly as I said. I don't have a division. Never had one. So I guess I'm the special exception." She said, waving her hands about in an exaggerated flourish, as if to show off just how pretty she looked or something. She stopped soon after however, expression immediately going blank as a newly bought canvas. The white haired man shook his head, about to speak when suddenly a girl with short, wavy green hair appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, the girl pouting slightly as she just as quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Kensei!" the girl cried out in a whiny tone, waving her arms around as she further drew attention to herself. Nobody seemed to notice when Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Berry-tan took care of the hollow, can we go home now?" the girl asked, pouting like an immature four year old, Ichigo herself just barely keeping herself from trying to strangle the living daylights out of the girl.

"Shut up! Geez… She may have defeated the hollow, but we still need to figure out who she is." The man, now revealed to be Kensei Muguruma, bit out, glaring warningly at the green haired menace before locking gazes with Ichigo, who eyes seemed to hold some form of recognition. He ignored it in favor of getting out of the now destroyed village and reporting back to Soul Society. "Let's get back to Seireitei. Kid, you're coming with us." He ordered, turning away without waiting for a response from the girl. Ichigo didn't both hesitating, deciding on going the less painful and long route for now as she ran to catch up with the bulky man. None of the others really took note of it when she silently fell in step with the man without a single fuss on her own part, when before she seemed to be driven to drive the man up the wall just for her own amusement. "Tch, annoying brat."

"Loud mouth baka." The other men sighed as a new round of insulted being fired back and forth began.

A/N. So what do you guys think? In all honesty I don't think Kensei and a Fem!Ichigo of any kind would be able to get along easily at first. They'd be too busy getting on each other's nerves before they could even think of completely smoothing it out… Kinda like that annoying boy in elementary school who's always pulling the girl's pigtails because he likes her. Anyways, please remember to revew


End file.
